Smile
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Jeremy observes Damon twice, each with different results. Set before and after 5x10


**Smile**

**A/N** _As always, a thought that I just couldn't get out of my head. I know it's short, like really short, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway. Please review..**pretty please?**_

* * *

"**Elena, can I borr-****o****h!"**

Jeremy cut himself off after he stepped into Damon's large bedroom and was met by the two vampires in a deep sleep, snoring lightly. Elena was snuggled into Damon's side, her leg draped over his while the elder Salvatore had his strong arm wrapped around her, his head resting on top of hers. Damon's arm was locked around her tight, as if, even in his sleep, he was scared that she would disappear. Her smaller hand was resting on top of his and her head was on Damon's chest, a content look on her face.

Jeremy looked around the room as he walked further into it, quietly making his way toward the table that was against the wall, where Elena's iPod was charging from the socket next to it. He took this time to look around the room, noticing the TV was still playing the movie that the couple must have started watching, and by the looks of it, Elena must have picked it. Jeremy laughed mentally, imagining how much Damon must have hated it, but as always, he could never resist Elena. As he unplugged the charger, his eyes caught the microwave popcorn Elena had made earlier on and some of it was scattered around the room, as if the two had gotten into a playful food fight.

_'__Ah, __so __that's what the laughing was all about__' _Jeremy mused.

He silently moved over to the door, making sure not to stand on the popcorn, and again he looked back over at Damon and Elena, who were still sound asleep. But instead of leaving the room, he suddenly smiled and took out his mobile phone. Raising it in the air, he quickly took a photo of them both, mostly to blackmail Damon and show everyone that the town 'badass' liked to cuddle. As he saved the photo, he glanced over at them, but this time he was more drawn to Damon's face, which held something that the teen had never seen before, something that the vampire had vowed never to do.

Damon Salvatore had a smile on his face, but not his usual cocky smirk...a genuine, **happy** smile.

* * *

Jeremy knocked on Damon's door, pressing his ear against the wood as he waited for a response and after not getting one, he turned the door handle and opened it. As soon as he entered the room, he was taken aback at how dark it was. Eyes narrowing, Jeremy walked further into the bedroom, trying to see through the darkness but it was impossible with the heavy curtains shut. He held out his hands, trying to feel for a light switch, but he couldn't find anything.

"Damon?"

The teen kept on walking, still keeping his hands out, when he was met with material, which he guessed was the curtains. Letting out a sigh of relief, he opened the curtains, moaning when the burning sunlight lit up the room. Turning around, Jeremy gasped when he saw how messy it was. Empty bottles of Bourbon were laying around the floor, he estimated that there were more than fifteen were lying around. He was shocked that he hadn't tripped over them. He called out Damon's name again, but like before, he got no reply. Jeremy shook his head, he hadn't seen the vampire since he found him in the Grill the day before, feeling sorry for himself. He looked unstable then, and Jeremy knew that he could only get worse without Elena around.

"Damn it!"

Jeremy's head snapped up at the sound of Damon's voice coming from the bathroom. Rushing over to the room he heard a long groan coming from the bathtub. Sighing, Jeremy walked over to Damon, who was half asleep, holding a broken bottle in his hand, with a fresh cut on his palm. There were dozens of them surrounding him, and by the looks of it, he had spent the night in the bathtub. He was still fully dressed, but his clothes were creased.

"Damon, c'mon, let's get you outta there."

Damon mumbled something, but Jeremy didn't attempt to make it out. He just took the broken bottle carefully out of his hands, placed it in the sink and began to pull the older man out of the tub, which was difficult to do since Damon didn't even try to help him out. He managed to get him into the bedroom, ignoring the vampire's protests to get another bottle of alcohol from his boxer drawer, which made the teen roll his eyes.

"How about we just put you in bed and let you sleep it off, yeah?"

Jeremy started to drag Damon over to the bed which looked like it hadn't been slept in for days, but Damon struggled, shaking his head wildly as he made Jeremy stop and glare at him,"**NO!** I c-can't sleep in there wit-without Elena, it's not right. I _can't_..."

Jeremy's expression of annoyance turned into one of understanding, and instead of forcing Damon to get into the bed, he led him out the room and into a spare one down the hall. When he finally managed to get the vampire into the bed, he sat in the chair next to it for a while, just in case Damon left it to grab another drink.

As he watched Damon reluctantly fall asleep he noticed that he didn't smile like he did when Elena was next to him...his face held nothing but sadness and hopelessness without her.

* * *

I hope that you liked it, **please review!**


End file.
